


Learning and Loving You

by SleepySsnail



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amusement Parks, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith/Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Lactose Intolerant Keith (Voltron), M/M, Picnics, Roommates, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, hand holding, learning about each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySsnail/pseuds/SleepySsnail
Summary: Keith and Shiro know each other well, they've been roommates for almost a year, but there's still small things they keep finding out about the other, and it only makes them love each other even more.A gift done for Sheithlentines 2019





	Learning and Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for [Mimi on twitter](https://twitter.com/MimiriinChan) for Sheithlentines. I had a lot of fun writing this and I really hope you like it!

“Morning,” Keith yawned, running a hand through his messy hair as he joined Shiro in the kitchen to get breakfast.

Grunting in response, Shiro muttered, “I hate mornings.”

Smiling tiredly at his boyfriend, Keith grabbed a bowl and began the process of making cereal. It had been two weeks since they had officially started dating, not including the six months of being roommates and crushing on each other without the other realizing it.

Smirking at the thought of how clueless he had been, Keith felt Shiro wrap his strong arms around the younger man’s middle and ask carefully, “Can, um, can I do this without you jumping?”

Nodding, Keith recalled how he had lurched back and knocked his head into Shiro’s when the older man had tried to give him a gentle kiss on the neck a few days before. Yawning, Keith leaned back into Shiro’s chest and appreciated the kindness in the embrace before mumbling, “Can I have my cereal now?”

“No,” Shiro whined, pressing his face into Keith’s shoulder and shaking his head, “I don’t wanna let go.”

* * *

“Favorite movie?” Shiro read from the card in his hand, moving his other arm so it as around Keith’s shoulders.

Making a sound of contemplation, Keith answered, “The Princess Bride.”

Breathing a laugh at the movie, Shiro asked, “Okay, I can see why you’d like the action aspect of it, but it’s kinda surprising.”

“I don’t think so,” Keith said, picking the card from Shiro’s fingers, “I like Inigo Montoya’s passion for avenging his father, Fezzik’s loyalty, and Westley’s unconditional love for Buttercup. I wrote a movie review on it in high school if you wanna read it.”

Shaking his head in amusement, Shiro nudged Keith and said, “Your turn.”

Grabbing a card from the pile nearby, Keith read, “Best place to vacation? Who wrote these?”

“No idea,” Shiro shrugged, absentmindedly playing with the ends of Keith’s hair as he said, “Skiing in mountains sounds like a lot of fun. I’m gonna say that.”

“Screw this,” Keith muttered, pushing the deck of cards off the couch and adjusting so he fit comfortably in Shiro’s arm. “What’s something you wanna do for a date sometime?”

“Picnic,” Shiro said without thinking, earning a wide smile from Keith. Rubbing the back of his neck, Shiro explained, “It just seems nice. The weather is nice out right now, and I wanna have the chance to walk through a park with you and hold your hand.”

Nodding, Keith laced his fingers with those of Shiro’s prosthetic and asked, “Is this alright with you?”

Looking at the prosthetic that he hated for so long, Shiro paused and tried to think of how to word his reply. It had hurt to get the limb, the rehab and the surgery was agony, and it wasn’t even his fault he needed it. Swallowing hard, Shiro squeezed Keith’s hand gently and said softly, “Yes. If it’s you, I don’t mind.” 

* * *

“I love cheese so much,” Keith groaned from where he was curled up on the couch.

“Did you forget you’re lactose intolerant?” Shiro asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow as Keith groaned and nodded from his position.

Forcing a smile, Keith said weakly, “Worth it.”

“You ate an entire block of cheese!” Shiro half shouted, running a hand through his hair, “What’s next? A gallon of ice cream?”

“Is that a dare?” Keith asked, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Raising an eyebrow, Shiro shook his head and stated, “I’m not helping you with this. You did this to yourself and you can suffer by yourself. I thought you had more self control than this.”

Curling in on himself, Keith shook his head and groaned, “Nope. You love me.”

“It’s a good thing too,” Shiro said with a slight smile, “Otherwise I wouldn’t be so worried.”

* * *

“I thought you said this was cheesy?” Shiro asked, sitting down next to Keith on the park grass, the cool shade of a tree blocking the sun from hitting them.

“I do,” Keith stated, pulling a few sandwiches out of a container and offering one to Shiro, “But that’s why I love it.”

“And me?” Shiro asked, taking the sandwich and planting a kiss on Keith’s forehead.

Laughing, Keith nodded and pressed a quick kiss to Shiro’s cheek before whispering, “Of course I love you. I also love how your ears turn red when you’re embarrassed. It’s cute.”

Opening his mouth to protest, Shiro broke into a smile as Keith snickered at him and shoved a bottle of water at him. Taking in the moment, Shiro let the cool air blow over him while the leaves rustled overhead and dropped a few flowers from the top branches. Gently putting an arm around Keith’s shoulders, Shiro inhaled deeply and felt the tight muscles in his shoulders relax as he held his love close.

“Happy?” Keith asked, his voice blending in with the gentle sounds of nature seamlessly.

Nodding slowly, Shiro whispered, “With you? Always.”

* * *

“You’re the absolute best,” Keith said, gripping Shiro’s hand as he was pulled into the rollercoaster car, “Have I told you that recently?”

Pulling the harness over him, Shiro smiled and stated, “At least ten times already. I told you I liked rollercoasters.”

“I didn’t think you’d go on every one of them with me though,” Keith grinned, securing himself into the car before grabbing Shiro’s hand again, “I’m an adrenaline junkie, we’re gonna be doing this all day you know.”

“That’s fine by me,” Shiro said with a teasing smile, his hand squeezing Keith’s as the ride started, “I just wanna get a picture of you on one of these because you’re absolutely adorable when you’re having fun.”

“No I don’t,” Keith started to protest, only for his voice to be drowned out by the screams from other passengers as the cars dropped and flew across the track, looping and twisting as planned, causing Keith to smile as he felt his heart beat faster and his body itch to stay in the seat flying around the ride.

Laughing to himself as the ride stopped and the harnesses lifted, Keith let Shiro take his hand and pull him out of the car and towards the exit. Pulling Keith in the direction of the screens where the pictures were shown, Shiro pointed at one and stated, “See? That’s precious. I’m getting it.”

Feeling his cheeks get hot at the photo of himself with his hair blown back from his face and a wild grin on his face, Keith shook his head and said, “You’re crazy if you think that’s cute.”

“You sure?” Shiro asked, pressing a gentle kiss on Keith’s temple, “I guess I’m crazy. C’mon thrill seeker.”

* * *

“Do you wanna do anything today?” Keith asked tiredly, pressing himself against Shiro’s back, “No work, no commitments. Just us.”

Letting out a deep breath, Shiro rolled over and locked eyes with Keith and asked, “Have I told you recently how much I love you?”

“Yeah,” Keith smiled, “Last night-”

“No,” Shiro said, brushing some of Keith’s hair back from his face, “I mean have I told you how much I love learning about you. Like your favorite movies, what sandwiches you can’t stand, how you’ll be stupid and eat an entire thing of cheese just because you can, all that. I love all that about you.”

There was a soft pause as Keith blinked, his expression that of happiness and contentment as he stated, “I love you too. I love how you take me on cheesy dates and hum to yourself, I like how you let me hold your hand when I don’t need to, and I love how you make me want to be better.”

Gently taking Keith’s hand, Shiro brought it to his lips and kissed his knuckles and asked, “Is it alright if I do that?”

“Yeah,” Keith breathed, moving to kiss Shiro.

Wrapping his arms around Keith, Shiro mumbled, “Can we just cuddle today? Nothing big, nothing fancy, I just wanna be with you.”

Smirking, Keith pulled back and replied with a glint in his eye, “I think than can be arranged.”


End file.
